


Eggnog

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cursed Object, Eggnog, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gen, Slight Divergence, Surprise Character Appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean has one rule when it comes to accepting food or drink from Sam. He always has to smell it first. It wasn’t always that way. It started Christmas twelve or so years back when Sam had not just spiked, but utterly destroyed Dean’s eggnog with too much rum. Something Dean still can’t believe is possible.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar just so happens to be... Eggnog. I hate eggnog, much for a similar reason as Dean in this fic.
> 
> ALSO! This is my 100th fic. Guys, I have posted 100 fics in one year. Not gonna lie, the 100 word drabbles helped with that, but still. Woo!
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean has one rule when it comes to accepting food or drink from Sam. He always has to smell it first. It wasn’t always that way. It started Christmas twelve or so years back when Sam had not just spiked, but utterly destroyed Dean’s eggnog with too much rum. Something Dean still can’t believe is possible.

He’s also sworn off eggnog since that day, especially if Sam offers it to him.

So when Dean opens the fridge to several cartons of it, after Sam laying off of him for several years, he tenses. “Hey, Sammy!” Dean calls out, wanting to cut off any offers of eggnog.

“Yeah, Dean?” Sam looks over Dean’s shoulder and into the fridge. “I thought you hate eggnog?”

“Don’t play coy.” Dean slams the fridge door shut and cringes when he hears something fall with a thud. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but it’s not going to work.”

“I’m not up to anything. I don’t drink eggnog anymore. I haven’t for a while.” Sam crosses his arm over his chest. “I think the last time I did was the winter right after we found the bunker.”

Dean points at his eyes then points at Sam. “I’m watching you. You’re not going to get me.” He starts to walk out of the kitchen before realizing that the beer he originally went to the fridge for was not in his hands. He pushes past Sam and opens the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and setting one of the cartons of eggnog that had fallen over back upright.

“Off to bed, then?” Sam asks, a smirk on his face.

“No. Cas and I are going to watch Netflix. He didn’t want anything.” Dean taps the top of the bottle to his forehead, mimicking a salute as he walks out of the kitchen. “Still going to keep an eye on you.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Sam calls after, to no avail.

…

Two days later, when it seems like there should be fewer cartons of eggnog in the fridge, Dean finds that the refrigerator has, in fact, twice the number.

“Samuel William Winchester!”

Sam ran into the kitchen. “What!? Is everything ok?”

“What the hell is this?” Dean points into the fridge. “You think this is funny?”

“Is what… Oh shit.” Sam’s eyes widen as he looks in the fridge. “Dean, this isn’t me. Why would I waste money on…” He quickly counts the cartons. “18 cartons of eggnog?”

“If you’re trying to prank me, you would.” Dean starts pulling the cartons out of the fridge and taking them over to the sink. “What were going to do? Pour it into my coffee?”

Sam thinks for a moment. “That actually sounds kind of good.” He holds up his pointer finger before Dean can throw another accusation at him. “I was not going to do that. I didn’t get these.” Sam grabs a carton Dean hasn’t grabbed yet and opens it. He takes a cautionary sniff before walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a glass.

“What are you doing?”

“Drinking it?” Sam pours himself a glass and sips it slowly. “It’s just plain old eggnog.” He offers the glass to Dean.

“Nope. Not happening. Why’d you go for that specific one? Were you able to taint that one? Did you get rum in there?” Dean shakes his head fervently and backs away from Sam.

“Seriously?” Sam finishes the glass and walks it over to the sink. “Leave this carton. Might as well not let it all go to waste.”

Dean glares as Sam puts it back in the fridge and walks out of the kitchen.

…

The next morning, Sam is sitting at the kitchen table, when Dean walks in. He looks at his older brother and starts shaking his head and holds up his hand. “I swear it wasn’t me. Eileen can confirm. I was with her all evening, we went to bed, and then I came out to get us coffee.”

Dean looks at Sam and raises his eyebrow before storming to the fridge. “What the hell, Sam?”

“It’s not me!” Sam throws his hands up in frustration. “I have a freaking alibi!”

“There are at least 30 cartons of eggnog in here.” Dean points at Sam, the accusation clear. “Why are you doing this?”

“Check the credit card statements, check the bank accounts. I haven’t been doing it!”

Dean grabs Sam’s coffee mug and sniffs it. “There’s eggnog in there.”

“I told you, I’m not going to waste it!” Sam taps his fingers on the table. “I think we have a case here.”

“In the bunker?” Dean hands Sam his mug back.

“I mean, what else can explain it? It’s not me, it’s not you. Eileen’s innocent. Cas thinks everything tastes like molecules and wouldn’t pull a prank like this.” 

Sam looks at Dean, and with the face he’s given, Dean starts to believe his brother. “So what? Cursed object carton of eggnog?” He shrugs and shakes his head. “I don’t know Sam, why would someone curse a carton of milk?”

“It’s not cursed, it’s blessed.” Dean and Sam look towards the entrance to the kitchen to find a smiling Gabriel walking towards the fridge. “What? ‘Tis the Season.” Gabriel opens the refrigerator and pulls out a carton. “Stop throwing it out, would you, Dean-O?”

Sam and Dean look at each other, their jaws both dropped before looking back at the previously thought deceased archangel. “Gabe!?”


End file.
